Kavra Animations
Halsey Ghost # Kavra - Died of an unknown cause. Pity Party # Red Dress Girl - Killed by an unknown character. BULLY # Police Officer's Comrade - Stabbed in the chest by Blue Boy. # Police Officer - Stabbed three times by Red Dress Girl. # Police Guards - Mutilated by Red Dress Girl. # Prisoners - Killed in an explosion caused by Red Dress Girl. # Minion 1 and Minion 2 - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl. # Sia - Electrocuted in a bathtub by Red Dress Girl. # Lavender - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl. # Blue Boy - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl. # Amelia - Stabbed by Red Dress Girl, mortally wounding her. # Noob - Stabbed by Crybaby. # Prisoner - Stabbed by Crybaby. # Crybaby - Shot by Victim Girl. Heathens Twenty One Pilots # Police Officer - Throat slit by Blue Boy. # Police Officers - Stabbed by Red Dress Girl. # Noob and Prisoners - Killed in an explosion caused by Red Dress Girl. No Money # Bully - Impaled by Bacon with a sword. Amy # Jack - Stabbed in the face four times by Amy. # Brian - Stabbed in the chest by Amy. # Jody - Decapitated by Amy. If You Seek Amy # Jack - Stabbed in the chest by Amy. # Brian - Decapitated by Amy. # Jody - Burned to death on a stove by Amy. Sleepover # Emily - Smothered by Grace with a pillow. # Andy - Drowned in a pot of chemicals by Meanie's minion. # Meanie, Meanie's Friend, Leo, Aby, Tutor, and Other Students - Killed in an explosion caused by Grace. THE QUEEN # Victim Girl - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl. # Police Officer - Stabbed in the chest by Red Dress Girl. # Police Officer - Fell to his death. # 13 Guards - Died in a battle. # Snow Queen - Poisoned by Red Dress Girl and melted. # Snow Guards - Disintegrated after the queen died. # The King and 2 Guards - Erased from existence by Red Dress Girl with the ban hammer. # Bianca - Erased from existence by Red Dress Girl with the ban hammer. # Jiggle, The Priest, Other Guards, and Other Residents - Crushed inside the castle when it collapsed, if they survived this, they were erased from existence when Bacon destroyed the amulet with the ban hammer. SCHOOL TRAGEDY # Meatball - Stabbed by Megan and Bethany. # Meatball - Shot by Bethany with a shotgun. # Markus - Shot by Megan and Bethany with shotguns. Gonna be fine # The Principal - Shot by Megan with a shotgun. # Bethany - Disintegrated by Jay with the Red Gun. # Megan - Disintegrated by Jay with the Red Gun. # Kendall - Disintegrated by Jay with the Red Gun. Criminal # Alex's Mother - Killed by Alex and Jack. # Man - Stabbed in the chest by Jack. # Woman - Shot by Alex. Tag You're It # Noob - Stabbed in the mouth by Victim Girl. Orphanage # Daniel - Mauled by Ocra's son. # Miss Pinktastic - Stabbed by Ocra. # Ocra's Son - Thrown into the edge of the world by Evan. # Ashley - Thrown by Lucas, breaking her neck. # Jur - Killed by Lucas. # Lucas - Thrown by Evan, breaking his neck. # 3 Police Officers - Thrown by Evan. # Evan - Shot by a policeman. # Lead Scientist, Colleague Scientist, and Female Scientist - Shot by police officers. # 2 Police Officers - Died when Eliza went to the staff. # Skyler, Daniel, and Caroline - Stabbed by Ocra. # Ocra - Died of an unknown cause. Pity Party (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) # Claudia - Fell to her death. # Henry - Head blown off by Olivia. # Gina Fox - Stabbed in the eye by Olivia. Olivia (series) # Claudia - Decapitated by Teal. # Teal - Smothered by Gina with a pillow. # Danny - Poisoned by Gina. # Gina's Spy - Killed by Gina. # Ben - Stabbed in the chest by Gina. BACON'S ADVENTURE # Noobetta - Stabbed in the chest by Wild Witch. # Guider - Erased from existence after being sustain a connection. # Isabella and a Scientist - Disintegrated by Noobetta with the immortality necklace. # Poppy - Heart ripped out by Eliza. # 2 Scientists - Souls destroyed by Noobetta with the immortality necklace. # 3 Scientists - Thrown by Evan. # 7 Police Officers - Killed by Evan. # Wild Witch - Blown up by Red Dress Girl with a bomb. # Vice Scientist - Thrown by Director. # Director - Burned to death on an oven by Red Dress Girl. # 4 Police Officers - Thrown by Poppy. Toxic # Yick - Shot by police officers. # Jack - Decapitated by Alex under Eliza's control. # Alex - Heart ripped out by Eliza, as the "broken heart". Part Of Me # Lucy's Parents - Killed by Marius. # Marius - Trapped for eternity in the mirror dimension by Eliza with no way to get back. # Lucy - Heart ripped out by Eliza, as the "corrupt heart". Monster # Maxine - Heart ripped out by Boss under Eliza's control, as the "pure heart". Say You Won't Let Go # Logan - Turned into an ice statue and heart ripped out by Eliza, as the "heart of true love". Victim Gallery Kavra's death image.png|Kavra Red Dress Girl's death image.png|Red Dress Girl Cop BULLY (Part 1) 4.png|Police Officer's Comrade Police officer's death image.png|Police Officer Police officers's death image 1.png|Police Guards Police officers's death image 2.png|Police Guards Prisoners' death image.png|Prisoners Minions' death image.png|Minion 1 and Minion 2 Sia's death image.png|Sia Lavender's death image.png|Lavender Blue Boy's death image.png|Blue Boy Amelia's death image.png|Amelia Noob's death image.png|Noob Prisoner's death image.png|Prisoner Crybaby's death image.png|Crybaby Original death for the cop.png|Police Officer Naked people wth.png|Police Officers This is even more worse.png|Police Officers They didn't even bring noob what.png|Noob and Prisoners Bully's death image.png|Bully Jack's death image.png|Jack Brian's death image.png|Brian J329Q.png|Jody Jack's death image 2.png|Jack Brian's death image 2.png|Brian Jody's Death 2.PNG|Jody Emily's death image.png|Emily Andy's death image.png|Andy Students' deaths image.png|Meanie, Meanie's Friend, Leo, Aby, Tutor, and Other Students Victim girl's death image.png|Victim Girl Cop THE QUEEN (Part 1) 5.png|Police Officer Policeman's death image.png|Police Officer Knights' deaths image.png|13 Guards Snow queen's death image 2.png|Snow Queen Snow guards' deaths image 1.png|Snow Guards Snow guards' deaths image 2.png|Snow Guards King and 2 guards deaths image.png|The King and 2 Guards Bianca's death image 2.png|Bianca Castle gets crashed.png|Jiggle, The Priest, Other Guards, and Other Residents Meatball lying dead.png|Meatball Meatball death image 2.png|Meatball Markus death image.png|Markus Principal death image.png|The Principal Beth's death image.png|Beth Megan's death image.png|Megan Kendall's death image.png|Kendall Mother's death image.png|Alex's Mother Dude's death image.png|Man Lady's death image.png|Woman Noob's death image 2.png|Noob Daniel's death image.png|Daniel Pinktastic's death image.png|Ms, Pinktastic Son's death image.png|Ocra's Son Ashley's death image.png|Ashley Jur's death image.png|Jur Lucas' death image.png|Lucas Cops' death image.png|3 Police Officers Evan's death image.png|Evan Scientists' deaths image 1.png|Lead Scientist Scientists' deaths image 2.png|Colleague Scientist Scientists' deaths image 3.png|Female Scientist Cops' deaths image 2.png|2 Police Officers Ocra gonna catch you.png|Skyler, Daniel, and Caroline Everyone dies in the end.png|Ocra Death Claudia.PNG|Claudia Chocolate henry's death image.png|Henry Ginger gina's death image.png|Gina Claudia's death image.png|Claudia Teal's death image.png|Teal Danny's death image.png|Danny Spy's death image.png|Gina's Spy Ben's death image.png|Ben Noobetta's death image.png|Noobetta Director's death image.png|Guider Rip isabella.png|Isabella Rip scientist.png|Scientist A quick death right there.png|Poppy Brutal kill by noobetta.png|Scientist Get oof mate.png|Scientist Damn now that was shrush.png|3 Scientists Get thanos snapped.png|Police Officers Brought back and was wasted.png|Wild Witch Damn this is really is betrayal.png|Vice Scientist Something's cooking.png|Director Poppy's a wall thrower.png|4 Police Officers A friend dies.png|Yick Jack Criminals death image.png|Jack Alex death image.png|Alex Lucy's parents died.png|Lucy's Parents Love heart for eliza 1.png|Lucy Love heart for eliza 2.png|Maxine Love heart for eliza 3.png|Logan Category:Animation Category:Youtube Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Fan-made Category:Video games Category:Roblox Category:Death Galleries